custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Barney Live! in Concert: A Very Merry Christmas (1992, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20140203051254
Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was foundBarney's A Very Merry Christmas", known as Barney's Happy Christmas for Australian releases, is the seventh and second-to-last video in the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's Xmas ever stage show. The concert took place in March 1992, and was released on video four months later, on August 31, 1997. Contents hide#Plot #Cast of Characters #Songs #Trivia PlotEdit Barney, BJ, Riff and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar travel to the North Pole to assure new-friend Derek that his name is on Santa's good list. They frolic on ice, play in the snow, and learn that giving things to others is what Christmas is all about. Barney introduces a named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast of CharactersEdit *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Michael *Luci *Amy *Adam *Derek *Tina *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) *Pop Wheely SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, and Adam) #S-A-N-T-A (Performed by: Barney, Tosha, Kim, Joshua, Micheal, Amy, Tina, Luci, and Adam) #Up on the Housetop (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Jingle Bells (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Winter's Wonderful (Performed by: Barney, Snowman, Riff, BJ and the Backyard Gang) #Skating, Skating (Performed by: Barney, Riff, BJ and the Backyard Gang) #The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Riff, Luci, Michael, Min, Jesse, Jason, Kristen and Special Guests from the Audience) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #It's a Great Day (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) #Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Riff, BJ, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) #Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) #Jolly Old St. Nicholas (Performed by: Mrs. Claus) #Silly Sound (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Shawn, Min and Michael) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Julie, Amy, and Derek) #Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney) #Here in the Forest (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) #Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang) #Deck the Halls (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, Pop Wheely and the Backyard Gang)Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found TriviaEdit *The Barney costume from "Barney in Concert" is used.Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found *The musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa" is used.Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found *When the kids say barney after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from The Music Box: Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was foundSwitzerland